To the Kangaroo From the Person You Love to Hate
by JackFrostSexySauce
Summary: Try not to gasp, but I'm not a fan of Christmas. I admire the wonder North brings, but for 318 years I didn't even get coal to show that somebody knew I existed. Sadly, North is not only making me embrace Christmas by going to his party, but he's also making me participate in his "Secret Santa" tradition. The worst part? I ended up with Bunny. Joy to the world. SLASH Jack's POV
1. Tis the Season for Loathing

Welcome frosty readers! So you know ahead of time, this will be filled with a ton of chapters. I want to develop this story, so I hope that there are a few people out there who are willing to jump on my reader sleigh and enjoy the chapters to come.

Also, in case you were hit by a boulder when young: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS. This is also SLASH. That means Jack and Bunny? Yeah, they will be ending up together in more than a bromance way.

Anyways, let's start this beauty, shall we?

*CHAPTER 1*

_Tis the Season for Loathing_

(Jack's Point of View)

Just because I'm the spirit of winter doesn't automatically mean I'm a merry person about Christmas. In fact, some might venture to say I'm a golden member of the Anti-Christmas foundation.

Don't get me wrong, I admire North and all the work he puts into his beloved holiday. After all, he does bring wonder to the world and what not and even I have to admit that's pretty awesome.

No, I don't fancy Christmas because of how it brings cheer to all. I don't fancy Christmas because it never brought anything good for me. Maybe because I, "Held the record for being on the naughty list," but I never did and never will want gifts. Pointless boxes that are warped with sophisticated red and green paper to make the meaningless boxes seem more important never will matter to me. What I long for can't be tied up with a pretty little bow on top.

Three hundred years ago, I would be jumping from house to house. I'd be watching all sorts of families celebrating Christmas Eve. They would be eating their large holiday dinner with their large Christmas tree being decorated while they sang to large amounts of corny Christmas music while they smiled largely. See the recurring theme?

I didn't have a family to do those lovely family traditions with. To be technical, I still don't have a family and I don't even have a house to put a Christmas trees in. I have a lake, and as wonderful as my lake is, it's lonely. For three hundred years I have lived a cold, lonely life. I love the cold, but the cold I was living in was bitter and nowhere near fun weather that could be played in.

Christmas had always held a feeling of dread in me, and even with my high title of being a guardian now, it still holds a reminder of how empty my life truly is.

After all, Christmas is a time for families to spend time together, but I have nobody to spend time with. Sure, I have the other guardians, but I wouldn't really call them family. They have helped me develop into a new person, but that doesn't mean I can simply pretend that three hundred years just hopped off the face of the earth. My pain and suffering existed, and I'll leave it at that because I would rather not sound like one of the yetis, acting as though they are pmsing on their time of the month.

Speaking of hopping, at least Bunny seems to agree with me on Christmas sucking. Not to say his opinion matters to me at all, but it's nice to know I'm not the only one not going crazy over putting up lights in every corner of North's workshop. Kangaroo probably only dislikes Christmas because of the whole Christmas versus Easter debate, anyways. Even if I wanted to relate to the over sized rabbit, I couldn't. He's had the company of all the other guardians for every Christmas that has passed and on top of that, he has always been believed in. He at least has had the option of celebrating Christmas with loved ones. Me? I've always had nothing, not even coal was given to me as a sign of somebody noticing my existence.

Sadly though, Christmas is right around the corner and North is especially shoving the joy of Christmas down all of our throats. Tooth and Sandy seem to find being fed Christmas nutritious and joyful however, so they are only making my situation worse.

Seriously, Christmas isn't all that. North's workshop has some pretty amazing gadgets and toys, though. I mean, I have tried breaking into North's shop more times than I can count. Boy were those some fun times. I kind of wish I broke into Bunny's warren now that I think about it. Causing a blizzard on Easter Sunday years ago was historical, I can just picture how exciting sneaking into his warren would have been.

I definitely would have stuffed the egg warriors in an oversized snow ball. That would be sure to get the kangaroo's attention. I imagine Bunny's response if I were to do such a sneaky thing, and I have to hold back a laugh.

"...And I can't wait to see who I get! I'm horrible at getting gifts for others, though. I always end up giving toothbrushes. Oh well, It's still such an adorable concept! Isn't this so exciting, Jack? ...Jack? Are you even listening?" I heard Tooth buzz into my ear, causing me to snap out of my thoughts.

Quickly, to think of a smooth answer to make it appear as though I wasn't ignoring her,

"Um..."

Well, that went well.

Thankfully for me, Tooth just giggled, a grin forming.

"Oh, Jack. You can be so silly sometimes! You really need to start thinking of gift ideas, or else North will kill you," Tooth warned.

Gift Ideas? When did me having to do such a thing come into existence? Even better question: Who did I even have to get a gift for or care enough to get a gift for?

Tooth seemed to catch on to my confusion. Probably because I was looking at her as though she just told me there was no such thing as snow days.

"Every year North throws a Christmas party on the twenty third of December for all the guardians. He has eggnog, fruitcakes, and so many other enjoyable things! He says that having the party helps him relax before the stress of Christmas Eve the next day," Tooth explained.

"Uh, no offense Tooth, but I'm not taking out of my schedule of throwing snowballs at kids to instead go on a hunt for a stupid present for somebody. I also don't even like parties," I answered.

Tooth opened her mouth to reply, but before she could answer, a jolly laugh erupted from one of the many rooms of North's workshop.

And just like that, the man of the house had entered the room, looking down at me with a knowing smile.

Great.

"Ah, Jack! Vhat is with vace? You zeem veerrry tense. Need me to help vix problem?" North gleamed, cracking his knuckles in a joking manner. Even if he was joking, the guy still was intimidating, so I just smiled up at him.

"I'll pass. I was just about to leave, anyways, so-" I begin but before I could continue with my reason to run away from my doom, North stepped in front of my path. He patted me on the back as he burst out into laughter. Although his patting was meant to be gentle, it ended up sending my body flying forward considering he held a lot of force even when not attempting to. Well, this sucks.

"Jack, Jack, Christmas is on way. Vhy are you not zmiling? Christmas is made for making people happy not grumpy. Zmile or I make smile," North demanded with a smirk as he moved in closer to me. If I didn't know North better, I would say he was just being nice. But, I knew North better and I knew that he was up to something. Sadly, I also knew North was extremely good at getting his way. Way too good at getting his way.

I wasn't going down without a fight, though. Bring it on, Santa.

"Nothing's wrong, North. I just don't think I can make it to your Christmas bash. I got lots of things to do that day considering I'm the spirit of winter and all. I have to bring snow and all that fun stuff for Christmas, you know how it is," I bluffed.

I could see Tooth smiling nervously and fidgeting from the corner of my eye.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You make very vunny joke. Come, pick name from bag," North spoke through laughter as he shoved his bag in front of my annoyed face.

Why am I not liking how this situation is looking for me?

"North, I'm being serious. I can't go and even if I could go, I'm not doing your lame Secret Santa idea," I repeated myself hoping to make a point.

As expected, North acted as though he didn't even pay mind to what I told him.

"Party is only for few hours, you can bring znow after. If children can not wait, you leave early. Zecret Zanta is tradition. You must participate. Answer can not be no," North answered without giving room for me to argue.

I sighed deeply, making sure my frustration could be heard through the room. Only Tooth seemed to care though as she gave me a sympathetic look. I reached into North's oversized sack as I dug for a piece of paper reluctantly.

North's face lit up with joy as I glared at him to let him now that currently I dislike him.

After a few seconds of risking getting a paper cut, I picked a random folded piece of paper and brought my hand out of the bag. I brought the paper to where I could see it as I began to unfold it.

If I had one wish currently, it would be for the piece of paper to out of nowhere be engulfed in flames. I was not at all accepting who's name was written on the stupid piece of paper.

There was no way I was going to get Bunnymund, of all people, a gift.

No way, nope.

I looked over to North in horror as I saw him sharpening his swords in a more than frightening manner. He smiled at me, acting as though he hadn't meant to look threatening as a warning to follow with his outrageous tradition.

I angrily shoved the piece of paper with Bunny's name on it into my hoodie pocket as I stormed away, leaving Tooth worried and North happy as ever.

Bunny, of all the guardians? What the heck am I suppose to get an oversized bunny who hates me as a gift?

Already I'm being reminded why I dislike Christmas so much.


	2. Personal Space

You stunning people love me, you really actually love me! ;_; ! Seriously, every time I check my email, I'm happily surprised to see notifications on reviews and following on this story. Hugs and snowcones for all! 3 My apologizes for being a turtle on slug juice with updating- yesterday was my 18th day of birth and I was enjoying the snow. That and my job seems to hate me.

….Also I've been spending a lot of time seeing Rise of the Guardians in theaters. Today was my 12th viewing of the movie.

But, enough excuses, onto the second chapter!

*CHAPTER 2*

_Personal Space_

(Jack's Point of View)

It's probably a bad sign that I've been spending the past thirty four minutes and seventeen seconds trying to plead with North. Not like I'm counting the seconds or anything, but oh, wait! I am. There is no way I'm getting the Easter Kangaroo a gift.

"Please?" I pleaded with the apparently jolly man, but currently he was anything but jolly to me.

I will spend the rest of my immortal life begging for North to allow me to change who I have to play Secret Santa for. Nobody seems to understand how bad of a situation this is.

Bunny? Yeah, he hates me. Phil the yeti would be more likely to accept a gift from me before Bunny would. That in itself is saying a lot, considering Phil tends to make fists whenever I walk past him. I love you too, Phil.

Where was I? Oh, yeah…. Bothering North.

"Come on, consider it my Christmas gift or something," I continued to argue.

"Vhat is vig deal? I don't know who you were given, vut it was destiny that you were given that person. Change cannot be done," North's voice boomed. Maybe it was because I was currently pissed off at him, but I swear his smile held something hidden behind it.

"Destiny? You do realize we are talking about a secret santa and not the choosing of a guardian, right? This has nothing to do with destiny," I countered.

"Ah, vut if it is not important enough to be considered destiny, then there is no veason you cannot accept who you got," North grinned wider. Damn his logic. I knew he was wise, but he wasn't supposed to use his wisdom against me. This is uncalled for.

"North, I can't keep who I was given. I just can't," I flattened, not even attempting to reason anymore. At this point, I was desperate and didn't have any more excuses.

North placed a hand on my shoulder, giving me a knowing gaze. What was he knowing of? I have no clue, but this is North, so I'd rather not have an understanding of his knowledge.

"Jack, ztop with panic. You vill give great gift and everything vill be as it normally is," North assures me.

I'm not buying it. The entire reason I'm panicking, as North puts it, is because I already know how this is going to play out. I'm fully aware of Bunny's hatred towards me, and if I give him some stupid gift, he'll never let me live it down.

How do I know this? Well, when Bunny isn't flat out stating that he doesn't enjoy my presence, he's glaring at me and rolling his eyes. I don't need the moon to tell me that Bunny doesn't like me because the Kangaroo makes it obvious to see that he doesn't.

Granted, he doesn't dislike me (I'm using the word dislike lightly) as much as he did at first. That doesn't mean I've grown on him either, from what I can see. He's all about bringing flowers to life and being all serious about it while I'm about throwing snow around that basically kills his flowers while I laugh at the process.

...Now that I think about it, it's no wonder Bunny hates me.

Suddenly, I feel two gentle arms wrapping around my waist and my first instinct is to push whoever it is off of me. After hundreds of years of no form of physical contact, it is nice to be touched once in a while, but not like this. I felt as though I was being violated. Being shown affection through such actions with a caring touch I always longed for. To be shown somebody actually, you know, cares enough to want to physically show they can see me is always a plus. But, spontaneous, meaningless forms of physical contact? No, that was just a violation of privacy. I don't like being caught off guard.

I stop my internal rant to see who was going past my comfort zone in the first place. It was Tooth, and although I'm far from comfortable or happy about the situation, I decide against spazzing out and shoving her off me only because it's Tooth. I can't be a jerk to the tooth fairy; She has always been nice to me. Kindness is a key in my book, if anybody cares to know.

I sort of forgot, by the way, that she was still in the room. I love Tooth like a sister, but currently I didn't like anybody due to the mood I was in. I blame North.

Why is Tooth clinging to me again? I know that she, even way back when we first were introduced, admired me and enjoyed attacking my mouth with her hands. Still, she was always friendly with those actions. She would act playful and without a motive. More importantly, even though she thought I was charming and as beautiful as freshly fallen snow, we both never saw each other more than companions. This time? Well, let me just say I felt freaked out and more than awkward.

I don't fully get why though. She was only hugging me. I'm making it sound like she's trying to strip my clothes off and touch my body in weird places. I mean, putting my complex feelings of physical contact aside, Tooth was a stunning bird woman. That title sounds rather funny...bird woman. I'm not doing a very good job describing her, am I?

What I'm attempting to get at is that Tooth would be considered gorgeous to a lot of people. I guess, I don't know, and that's the problem. I don't know how people can see that in her. She is innocently sincere to me, in the way I would view my sister. I see Tooth as somebody I want to protect and take care of, yet I could never see myself being the one who wanted to hug her. If she hugged me, I'd let her, but that's about it. I'd rather high five her or give her a friendly pat on the back.

Does this make me a weirdo for not wanting to be hugged by one of the guardians that is told to be the most beautiful? I like to excuse it as me seeing her as a growing family member.

But...

Through the years I've meet a lot of other guardians, and a lot of female ones at that, considering I'm apparently eye candy of some sort. I've been harassed by Mother Nature a few times, stalked by the Lady in Red, and I can't even list the rest without getting a headache. Or would it be considered a brain freeze in my case?

...Anyways, I was attempting to make a point. The point would be that even though all these well known women want me, I don't want them. It's not even because I find them annoying, it's just that they are boring to me. I enjoy their conversation and blah blah blah, but I could never see myself dating any of them.

Being an eighteen year old boy for three hundred years should mean I want girls to talk to me, but I don't. I rather they didn't, and it's pissing me off.

Maybe I'm just antisocial.

I feel Tooth's grip tighten as I give her a questionable look as she glances towards me with a sheepish gaze. She looked as though she didn't even want to be hugging me in the first place, which puzzled me even more (If possible). She hadn't said one word since her attack on me. Yes, I described her actions as an act of violence, don't question my thoughts. Currently I wasn't even sure of my own mind.

North cleared his throat, filling the awkward silence in the room with his cheerful reminder of his presence instead. Tooth and North glanced at each other briefly, and you can call me crazy, but it looked as though they were communicating telepathically or something.

I couldn't think about it for too long though, because a new voice entered the room that made me jump.

"Good onya, Frostbite, ya got tickets on yourself with the sheilas, aye?" The oh-so familiar voice taunted.

I find myself blinking once, twice, and for a third time. I really wish I fully understood what Bunnymund had said, because the tone of voice he had used seemed rather...irritated. Bunny always acts aggravated at me, but this time he was directing his attention of annoyance initially at Tooth. I felt her fidget nervously, but she without hesitant gripped the back of my hoodie which for some unknown reason caused Bunny's ears to twitch.

What in the name of the moon was going on? I find myself to be an easy going guy, but the tension in the room was enough to make an elf drop his cookies and run. I decided to greet Bunny with the fittest words,

"What?" I managed.

I heard bunny grumble something under his breath as he made his way to a nearby wall to lean up against said structure. Well, isn't he so cool?

"Mate, ya won't understand what I'm sayin' even if I were to botha Bloody explaining it. G'arn, finish your lil bash with Tooth. I'm no spoilsport," Bunny answered shortly.

Well, I for one wasn't finding any of this a fun time, and as the guardian of fun, I won't have for any more of this none sense. I pulled away from Tooth politely (finally).

"What's the matter Peter Cotton Tail? Did you eat a bad carrot or something?" I teased lightly.

I took in how Bunny slightly loosened his tense posture. Only slightly, but hey, a little is a lot for the Easter Kangaroo. I don't know how I recognize so much about the small things that make him who he is, but I guess I just started to notice his behaviors. How he was acting now wasn't like his usual self. His normal self was waaaaay more cocky. He just seemed mad for no reason.

Weird.

"Nuttin' like that, Jack in the box. Quit your yabber, I ain't got time. I came to talk to the bloke ova there smilin like a ding bat. I'm talkin' bout you, North," Bunny went off.

"Well, somebody seems like he's been breathing in too many of the paints he uses to paint his eggs," I remarked, not liking the fact I was being ignored.

Bunny didn't even bother to glare at me. In fact, he didn't even look my way. Now his attention was on North who let out a chuckle at how agitated The Easter Kangaroo looked.

Memories of having to get the person in front of me who not only hates me, but also wants nothing at all now to do with me come back to me an within seconds. I felt my shoulders drop. I kept a look of stubborn distaste on my face so if anybody did bother to look at me, they would believe I was angry.

In reality though, I honestly just wanted to be considered Bunny's friend. I mean, not being seen for years was the worst feeling. I don't even want to imagine going through it again, and to a small degree Bunny was making me feel that way.

He made me feel useless at points, and it made me want to freeze his entire Warren just to get him to yell at me because, I mean, at least then he would be communicating with me even if it was in a negative way.

I see Bunny turn his head my way, as his once aggressive stance slipped away to form into an incomprehensible one. He looks away, the manner he held moments ago coming back. Bipolar much?

Bunny makes his way to North and says under his breath, "Ya need ta pull your head in and mind your own business, ya hoon."

North just smiles at him innocently as he and Bunny both exit the room, Bunny full of bottled hate as I was earlier before, but worse if that can even be true and North just seemed amused.

And this ladies and gentlemen is why I was begging North to change my secret santa before. Bunny makes my emotions swirl like North doing loop-de-loops on his sleigh.

I really don't want to deal with a headache on my already frustrating first Christmas.


End file.
